The Cinderalla Curse
by XxSupernaturalQueenxX
Summary: Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles finally leave their hometown and traveled to Townsville to enroll themselves at Pokey Oaks University. However, the girls are under a little family curse that takes affect at the stroke of mid-night and doesn't wear off until 6 am. The managed to keep it a secret all this time but now it's getting harder, especially when the boys get involve. PPGXRRB


**New story is up! If you like it, comment and review!**

* * *

***flashback***

"But dad!" a young red-haired girl in her late teens, protested. The atmosphere above them was serious, despite that beautiful, autumn-time yard they were in. Three girls were confronting a man, their father, about something extremely important.

One of the girls, Blossom is her name, had abnormally long, carrot-red hair and pink colored eyes. She's the oldest of the three girls, commonly the leader unless the second oldest didn't agree with her, causing them to argue until one loses their temper.

Buttercup, the second oldest sister, is standing stubbornly next to Blossom. Her hair reached her shoulders and naturally curled at the end. Her neon green eyes were almost glaring at her father, but not in anger, more in determination. Arms crossed over her chest in childish rebellion, despite being eighteen.

The youngest one of all was Bubbles. She had her blond hair in low pigtails and her blue eyes showed how discourage she felt. This conversation is not going the way she had hoped.

"No agreements, Blossom!" the slightly aged man concluded. "You of all people, as well as your sisters, should know why our family doesn't venture out beyond this village!"

"Dad, we have to stop living in the past!" Buttercup cut in. "It's the 21st century now, and we're living in a '_village'_ that is basically a ghost town!"

"Buttercup is right!" Bubbles chimed. "Almost everyone already moved away years ago. It's time that we leave, see the world, and maybe find someone special."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Their father declared. "Please try to understand, the world is not ready for young girls like you, yet." With that, their father walked past them, and into their house.

"Girls like us?" Buttercup spat walking quickly behind him, followed by her sisters. "You mean girls who are cursed?" Everyone froze. Buttercup never brought up this topic before; no matter how mad or low she felt, she never brought up the family curse.

"Yes," their father finally said uncomfortably.

"But dad, we promise to be careful! We have been living with the curse for eighteen years now, and no one outside our family knows about it." Bubbles informed. Their father groaned, running his hand over his black hair.

"We would you go?" He countered. "What would you do?" his daughter glanced guiltily at each other.

"We-," Blossom started, taking a deep breath. "We enrolled ourselves at Pokey Oaks University." Their father stared at them in disbelief.

"We were looking at different Universities on the computer and then we found that this one was still accepting new student, even though the school year already started." Bubbles explained as she helped her father sit down in a chair.

"We had to take an entrance exam online but we passed them with perfect scores so they offered us a scholarship." Blossom continued.

"They're even offering us a dorm room to live in during the school year." Buttercup added. "Dad, we know you're worried about us, but we can't let this stupid curse keep us from experiencing what's out there!"

"We'll call every now and then!" Bubbles said hopefully. "And we will be back for spring break, winter break and summer vacation."

"Even if you disapprove of all this, we're still going go." Blossom said, gaining everyone's attention. "But we really hope that you'll approve."

"So you're going no matter what I say, is that right?" Their father, John Utonium, said uncomfortably. He looked at his three daughters, his three little girls, and realized, _truly_ realized that they weren't so little anymore.

They were eighteen, turning nineteen in a couple of months. Blossom didn't wear her big red bow like she use to when she was five. Buttercup didn't pick fights with the neighborhood children as she did when she was younger. Bubbles, though still a bit childish is no longer the same little girl who used to come crying when some mean boy from her class picked on her. No, they weren't little girls anymore. They are all . . . grown up.

"Fine, you all have my blessing to go." He said.

"Yes!" the girls cheered in unison. Bubbles hugged her father tightly and Blossom followed. Buttercup awkwardly wrapped her arms around her family to join in the group hug.

"But under one condition."

***end of flashback***

"Hey Blossom, looks like we're here." Buttercup informed her sister who was reading a book she bought with her. Reading calms Blossom down, and right now, she needed it. Her and her sisters have been driving from their home to Townsville for three days now! Driving for twelve hours for three days straight is one thing, but adding your sisters in the car with you, then it's one big stress filled car ride.

"Oh wow," Blossom breathed, putting her book on her lap. They were in the middle of a busy street along with so many, newer version cars. Bubbles suddenly became self-aware of herself. The girls who walked on the sidewalk had very stylish hair and clothes that Bubbles only seen in magazines.

Bubbles looked down to see her blue, knee length wool skirt and white lace blouse. She grab a bit of her frizzy blond hair that she let grow until it reached her elbows. Maybe letting her hair grow out so much wasn't such a good idea. Her hair resembles a long flat tangle of yarn.

Buttercup on the other hand, didn't care about the stylish girls her age walking down the street; she was too busy being annoyed with so many cars on the road at once! She was very tempted to run over them so she could get to her destination faster. Hey cars, GET OFF THE *BEEP*ING ROAD!

"Buttercup, turn a right and we should be at the university." Blossom said looking at her oversized map.

"Whatever," Buttercup grumbled in response.

"Don't use that tone with me, young lady!" Buttercup warned.

"Should I change my hair style a little?" Bubbles asked, mostly to herself.

"I can use any tone I want to use!" Buttercup snapped. "I'm the only one of us who can drive and seeing so many cars in one place is annoying!"

"That's because two years ago, you hijacked someone's car when it was parked in front of a diner and taught yourself how to drive!" Blossom snapped back. "You don't even have a driver's license!"

"Maybe braid my hair on one side and add a blue ribbon?" Bubbles continued to think how she could make her hair a bit more stylish like the other girls who she saw walking down the street.

"Well there wasn't a driver's education program in our hometown now was there, Leader Girl!"

"Don't get smart with me!"

"No braids and three ribbons?"

"Shut up and let me drive!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"To braid or not to braid, that is the question."

"EVERYONE SHUT YOUR TRAPS! WE'RE HERE!" Buttercup yelled with pure joy. She turned the car to enter Pokey Oaks University campus. There were multiple red-bricked buildings in the area. They all looked the same. Everywhere seemed so open and big! The university students didn't even pay any mind to them, or their old car.

" . . . I'm going to get lost." Bubbles commented, a bit intimidated by how big the campus was. Blossom on the other hand had sparkles and hearts in her eyes. Oh my god, this is so exciting! What shall she study first? Chemistry? Advanced English? She knew for sure that she wanted to study medicine!

"Buttercup . . . Blossom is drooling." Bubbles said, scooting a bit farther from her oldest sister. Buttercup glanced at the rear view mirror to see that her sister had her head out the window. She held back a laugh; her older mature sister is acting like a bouncy little puppy!

Well, she can't blame her. She knows that it has always been Blossom's dream to go to a high-ranked university like this one. Bubbles wanted to became a vet since she liked animals so much but as for Buttercup, she didn't know what she wanted to do with her life yet. Since she was ten, her main goal was to leave her hometown, but now that she finally done it, she realized that she had no other plans after that. At this point, she's just following her sisters through college until she finds her calling.

"Here's our stop." Buttercup said, parking the car in front of a building with glass doors. Hesitantly, they got out of their car and made their way to the door.

"I'm kinda nervous now." Bubbles confessed. "This is the first time we're somewhere without dad and what if . . . what if you get caught?" they all knew what Bubbles was talking about.

"We'll be fine Bubbles," Blossom reassured her. "The curse only takes effect at midnight and we all be at our dorm room by then."

"Yeah, plus we made it this far so there's no turning back." Buttercup commented. Bubbles gave a determined nod and they finally entered through the glass doors.

* * *

**Ok, I'm curious. WHO THINKS THEY KNOW WHAT THEIR CURSE IS? COMMENT, REVIEW AND SINCE SUMMER IS JUST AROUND THE CORNER; I'll BE BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER SOON! (Only if you guys review, that is.) **


End file.
